Just Another Affair (AU Frerard)
by HawtDayum
Summary: The description is the first chapter! This story is also on wattpad!
1. Description

Gerard Way has survived his depression and over came his weight problem, leaving both behind in the past. Today, although still quiet and reserved, he manages quite fine and is pretty content with the world. One day he meets a cute guy by the name of Frank in a coffee shop. They strike up a conversation, go on dates, and (in Gerard's eyes) get pretty serious together. But what happens when Gerard finds out about Frank's string of lovers and lies? How will this affect Gerard's rebuilt trust for others? Will Frank even try to fix his habits or will he just kick Gerard to the curb the moment he finds out? Read to find out!


	2. Chapter 1

***Gerard's POV***

Hair? As black as my soul and my favorite eyeliner. Jacket? Looked better when I bought it three years ago but it'll do. Messenger bag? Right here over my shoulder. Notebook, pencils, and erasers? All in the bag. You'd think I'd be going some where important by the way I'm checking for everything. And wow, are you wrong. I'm merely going to my favorite coffee shop in New Jersey. I'm also getting ready to spend my entire Saturday holed up in there too, since I don't have any other plans.

I'm Gerard Way. A sarcastic, artistic, and completely reserved asshole who drinks more coffee than what would be considered healthy. I go about my life in a quiet manner, utterly invisible to anyone outside of my family and small group of friends. Not that I try to put myself out there like that. I get by in life and that's all I need.

Making my way out of my messy studio apartment, I lock the door behind me and begin the fifteen minute walk to the bistro. The only income I get is from selling my drawings so I don't have a car but at least I pull in enough to live by my self. As I'm walking, the chilly November air whips around me so I tightened my jacket as I crossed my arms over my chest. I really love this weather and coffee sounds so good right now. Hell, maybe I'll even get something sweet today unlike my regular black coffee.

Silently making my way to Joe's coffee shop, I suddenly stopped in my tracks; Which, in return, got me a few glares from the other pedestrians. _Great_, I totally forgot that Mikey was working the Saturday morning shift today. Mikey was my younger brother, and I really did love him, but we were complete opposites. He was the party animal. He was the social butterfly. He was the loud mouth of his friends. Now, I don't care how social my brother is compared to me. I just hate the fact that he tries to drag me to multiple parties and clubs all the time. Plus, I've been avoiding him all this week so he'll probably chew me out.

Shuffling through the door, a single bell chiming at the movement. I looked around, examining the occupants slowly, my eyes drifting over each person. The farthest from the door, an elderly couple were drinking coffee and eating cream puffs, a young girl desperately trying to hold onto a screaming toddler who was insistent on not drinking his apple juice. I sighed, making my way to the booth located on the other side of the door, away from the cold.

As I sat down, I spotted Mikey in his gray apron making his way towards me. I busied myself with pulling out art supplies, showing no acknowledgement when Mikey stopped dragging his feet in front of me. "Ahem." Mikey choked out feebly, trying to gain my attention without attracting the stares of others. Still pretending that I didn't know he was there, I began to sketch out a tulip out of nervousness. Drawing under prying eyes makes me feel really uncomfortable.

Ditching the quiet route, Mikey smacked his palm on top of the table. The crack of noise startled the toddler into hysteric tears causing the young mom, I guess, to glare daggers in our direction. Ignoring her, I swallowed saliva and turned my chin upwards. "Hey there, Mikes." I greeted, feigning surprise. Narrowing his brown eyes from behind his glasses, Mikey scoffed "Hey there, my ass. Where have you been all week? I've been calling and texting you like a deranged ex-girlfriend."

I gave a small chuckle and a sheepish smile. Slouching his shoulders forward slightly, Mikey gave a huff of air to blow his brown hair out of his face. "Dude. I really want to take you to that new bar down the street." He stressed, balling his fist for emphasis. I shook my head lightly as I began to speak "I know, I know. I've just been busy lately. What, with trying to get my art out there as much as possible and making sure I don't die when I go out for a smoke at night." We chuckled slightly at my jab at New Jersey's night scene.

"Look," I continued, twisting my pencil between my fingers slowly, "maybe I'll go out with you and your friends tonight or something. But for now, can I just have a coffee with three sugars?" Mikey was nodding his head, not really paying attention to what I was saying anymore. Mikey mumbled "Alright, alright. I'll be back with that coffee." "Okay." I commented as I watched my brother head towards the coffee machines behind the counter. _Ugh, I don't want to go to a bar tonight._

I puffed out my cheeks as I eyed my quick sketch of a tulip. Ha, gaaaaay. I smiled slightly at my silent remark, knowing very well it was the truth. I flipped to a new page in my sketch book as I began to hum lyrics to a Dresden Dolls song. Patiently waiting for my coffee, my pencil danced along the paper in circular motions. Hm, maybe I'll draw an elephant juggling chubby mice...

"Black. Three sugars." Mikey said in a monotone, going to tend the horde of new customers. I looked up from my rough sketching to see that the young mom left with her kid but in her place, six different people found their way into the coffee shop. I shrugged to myself, turning back to my work while reaching for my steaming mug of goodness. My little booth was seated comfortable away from the door and the center of the room so I tuned out any commotions from the other morning birds.

**~Three Hours Later~**

I felt a small smile creep across my face as I finished my drawing. Or at least as much of it as I wanted to get done today. It turned out kind of twisted and dark but that's how I like it. Sitting back, I stretched out my arms, curling my fingers into my palm in the process. As I did this, the little bell chimed signaling a new customer. I looked over, my eyes widening ever so slightly. A man, probably standing at 5'6 walked in. He was cute with his black jacket and fringe. Really cute. As I thought this, said man made eye contact with me. My cheeks warmed up as I turned my head towards my picture. I haven't felt those butterflies in my stomach since high school.

Daring to look up from under my lashes, I ogled at his beauty. His eyes were a beautiful green-wait, no. They're hazel. Yes, and he has the most dazzling smile I have ever seen. I rested my chin on top of my hand as I got more bold in staring at him. He choose a seat next to the window and whenever the sun peaked from behind the clouds, the rays would seem to make his eyes sparkle brighter. Damn, I feel like a stalker but I can't help it, he is so good looking.

Sighing contently at the sight of that walking God, I rotated in my seat to flip through my sketch book. There could be a chance that we become friends. Or more than. But there is no way I'm going to make a fool out of my self by stuttering like an idiot. So, in my reality, there is zero chance of me ever getting to be with that cutie. Glancing back over to where he was sitting, I noticed _he_ was staring at _me_. It was his turn to blush and avoid eye contact and I smiled to myself. Please let him come over here, pretty fucking please.

I began to lose hope that the cute guy would ever walk over to my table when there was a sudden tap on the table. Giving a small whimper in surprise, I turned my head to see a pair of extraordinary hazel eyes. "H-hey." I managed to stutter, sitting up a little straighter. This guy gave a friendly smile before introducing himself, "Hey, um, my name is Frank. I couldn't help but notice you from over there and I was wondering if I could have a cup of coffee with you." I smiled widely, my cheeks scrunching up, as I waved my arm invitingly towards the opposite seat.

Realizing I still haven't said anything, I stuttered out embarrassingly, "Oh, yeah, and my name is Gerard."Giving out a soft chuckle, Frank leaned in and whispered "I hope you don't mind me saying this Gerard, but you're absolutely adorable when you blush." I felt my neck and face heat up considerably as I shook my head. "It's fine. Thanks, I guess." I mumbled, feeling like a smitten school girl.

Leaning back again, Frank started the conversation up. "So what is it you do for a living?" He asked, giving me a smile. I looked down to my arms which covers my recent drawing. "I draw. I sell my pictures and what not. It's not the best paying 'job' but it lets me do what I love and it pays rent, so I'm all good. What about you, Frank?" I retorted, feeling my confidence slowly trickle back.

At the question, Franks smile grew large and toothy and his response was full of happiness "I'm in a band." I smiled along with him because it was nearly impossible not to. "That's freaking awesome. I remember when I was younger I had always said I wanted to sing for a band but then I became an antisocial bundle of hate and cookies so it never worked out back then." I chuckled, reminiscing at the long lost dream. Returning back to reality, I gave a follow up question, "What's the name of the band?"

We talked like that for two hours straight. Just question after question. And finally, after about six cups of coffee, Frank asked me "Gerard, do you want to, like, hang out again sometime?" I smiled wider than I had the whole conversation. "Yeah, totally. Here, give me your phone." I instructed lightly, my open palm on the middle of the table. He handed his phone over and I quickly typed in my number. Then an idea struck me.

"You know, tonight my brother is dragging me to some bar down the street tonight. Do you want to meet up there tonight?" I asked hesitantly, I hope I didn't come off as clingy. If I did, Franks facial expression didn't show it. He smiled brightly at me, eyes scrunching up at the sides slightly, "Sure! Just text me the address and time and I'll meet you there." He agreed excitedly.

Biting my lip to keep from smiling my face off (if that's even possible) I nodded my head before beginning to scoop my belongings into my messenger bag. I waited a few minutes after Frank left to go back to my little studio. I can't wait for tonight!

Hey! If you like this story so far, go find it on my wattpad! [ story/10241521-just-another-affair-au-frerard ] I won't be posting any more of this up on this site!


End file.
